


With You I Can Be Myself

by TheLesbianUnicorn



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianUnicorn/pseuds/TheLesbianUnicorn
Summary: Carlos and Seb Recap that DISASTEROUS Opening night of thier Play "high school musical" mixed with flirting Short Jabs and Feelings
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	With You I Can Be Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Writing my Take on the Seblos Finale Scene Disney and Tim still REFUSES to give us to clench my (our) thirst because of this Long hiatus

It was the End of the East high's Production of High school musical and It went off with a bang..or Poof if the red and white "join robotics club" flyers that Miss jenn Turned into confetti had anything to say about it Right Now Carlos Was In the Gym sweeping it off the floor while the rest of the cast were in the bombshelter changng out of their charcter clothes and into More Formal Clothes while celebrating

"Hey" Seb Replied as he entered the Gym

Carlos Looked up from he was Looking on the Floor and smiled

"Hey,What are you doing here? i thought you were Celebrating with the others" Carlos Asked as he contined Cleaning up the confetti

"oh i was,but i was looking for you and Nattie said you were in the Gym cleaning so i came by to see if you need help" Seb Replied back

"could you? I'm getting so Frustated over so much confetti i'm gonna lose my mind" Carlos Said handing over an extra broom and dust pan

Seb Nodded and grasped the broom and dust pan and started to get to work

"I was watching you during the 'Stick To The Status Quo' performance" Carlos responded

Seb blushed at that and prayed Carlos couldn't see

"You did? how'd i do?" Seb questioned

"you were Amazing as usual,brought the House down" carlos Replied

"can't Help Stealing the Spotlight,Sorry" Seb apolgized 

"no need to Apolgize You were a Amazing,you carried the whole the show mostly."

"Yeah well,you were an amazing chad" seb replied _"bro"_

_Carlos Groaned at that_

_"Don't Remind Me,Nini and EJ were EXHAUSTING" Carlos replied rolling his eyes and Sweeping up the last of the Confetti_

_Seb laughed and Replied "yeah i get it i love nini but her act was the WORST but she was better then you were so who am i to judge"_

_Carlos was Stunned but Amused "I was Amazing but besides that's ironic since you're so jealous of EJ_

_Oh Please,_ _i wasn't Jealous of EJ i was mortified becuase the delivery of your Lines were so dry" seb replied Sassily_

_"you think you could do better, Mr I'm so Talented prove it" carlos asked_

_"it's Professor Talent M.D to you Sir,and i will" Seb Said Walking to the Middle of the Gym and Having Carlos Follow him_

_"You Remember in kindergarten you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them then ten seconds later you were best friends?" seb asked getting into character_

_"yeah" carlos replied_

_"Dancing with you felt like that" Seb replied "i liked it, dancing with you at HomeComing, i mean I felt"_

_"free?" carlos asked_

_"yeah" Seb_

_"I get that, finally felt like I exist when i'm dancing" Carlos_

_"I never Felt free not until you asked me to dance" Seb replied_

_"you know i practiced dancing in front of the Mirror in my Room with a Mop for 4 hours that night" carlos asked_

_"Really?" seb responded Blushing_

_"yeah my sister Recorded it and uses it for blackmail when she doesn't get what she wants from me " carlos said_

_that made Seb laugh and it made carlos smile_

_"i didn't think i mattered that much" Seb said_

_of course you do, i wouldn't remember every little thing about you if you didn't" carlos told him_

_"Really? what do you Remember?" seb asked stepping closer to him_

_"well,when you're anxious you bite the inside of your cheek or twirl your thumbs around each other, when you have a song stuck in your head you'd hum the tune, carlos replied_

_"when you're doing a writing essay and think Really hard about the answer you Tap the Pencil on the deck to the tune of "twinkle twnkle little star" carlos replied_

_Seb laughed_

_"you never forget anything either,you can do math faster than i can and somehow solve the problem in your Head by just looking at it" Carlos said Getting closer and grabbing his hand_

_"you have to explain have you're jokes to me...i mean either that or somehow I miss the Punch line but it still somehow makes me laugh becuase of your laugh" Carlos laughed Looking at seb Fondly_

_"i love your OBESSION with broadway theatre especially Dear evan hansen"_

_"The New evan hansen is Jordin fisher and he's So good looking" Seb replied told him to continue_

_"And even tho I Sometimes get mad at you for it,i love how you are SO invested in a tv show That it's all you can talk about it for Weeks even months at a time" carlos replied "S_ _o Of course Seb, you matter to me " Carlos_

_"mattering you is Kind of all i ever wanted" seb whispered Laughing a little_

_"I like that with you i can be myself , you make me Brave" Carlos Said_

_"wow you sounds you're in love with me" Seb said_

_"maybe i am? is that weird" carlos_

_Seb didn't replied just stepped forward and leaned in catching him in soft kiss_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is Any Errors I'm running On an hour of Sleep and I blame my Dyslexia


End file.
